A nerd's grief
by SinisterSundown
Summary: "Why did he have to die?" Another heartbreaking sob escaped the freckled boy's throat as he tried to cover his eyes, the glasses he was wearing making it a little hard for him, though. "Hiccup, come on-" Jack tried, but Hiccup only shook his head, more tears streaming down his face. (Hijack PunkNerd!AU)


"Why did he have to die?"  
Another heartbreaking sob escaped the freckled boy's throat as he tried to cover his eyes, the glasses he was wearing making it a little hard for him, though.  
"Hiccup, come on-" Jack tried, but Hiccup only shook his head, more tears streaming down his face.

A annoyed huff escaped Jack's throat. Not because he was actually angry at Hiccup but because he felt a little helpless. How was he supposed to help his boyfriend in this kind of situation?It was rare that he had such an outburst and the punk was pretty sure that he hadn't seen him cry before. Angry? Yes. Upset? Alright. But actually crying? He couldn't remember.

When Jack heard another sniff he couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arm firmly around Hiccup's shoulders, ignoring the boy's attempt to shake it off, and pulled him against his own body.  
"Okay big boy, it's time to calm down." he said gently, his empty hand coming up to Hiccup's glasses and took them off, carefully placing them down on the nightstand.  
Hiccup wouldn't have been able to see anything through them anymore anyway, considering the tear stained lenses.

Even though Hiccup didn't like to admit it, now it was by far easier to bury his face in his palms. Damn, why did Jack have to be here right now? He didn't like the idea of the punk seeing him like this. But some things just had to get out and this was just...outrageous and sad and overwhelming and- another sob and freckled hands that wiped away the tears that had just left the corners of his eyes.

Jack in the meantime had placed his hand on Hiccup's, the other rubbing soothingly over his back.  
"Listen Hiccup, I know how you fee-"  
"No you don't!"

"...okay, you're right, I have absolutely no clue how you feel about this." he admitted, glancing down to their hands before he carefully shoved Hiccup's hand away.  
"But it's certainly time to put that book aside and-"

Quickly Hiccup's hand was back on the book, head turned to the side so that he could face Jack, puffy eyes narrowing.  
"But I have to finish it first and-"

Jack groaned loudly and ripped the book out of Hiccup's hand, shut the culprit 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' properly and shoved it to the other end of the bed, ignoring Hiccup's complaints.

He himself hadn't read the books yet, but he had seen the movies. It had surprised him to find out his boyfriend hadn't finished the Harry Potter series yet, especially that he had managed it to resist the urge to watch the last two movies on DVD. Sure, there had been tears in his eyes when Dobby died, seriously, a man can admit when something makes them tear up. But Hiccup's reactions was just...inexplicable.

Hiccup stretched out his hands for the book but Jack pulled him back into his arms.  
"Jack, I have to finish the book and...and..." at this point his voice was so high that Jack didn't understand what Hiccup was actually saying. And from one second to the other Hiccup had buried his face in Jack's shoulder, keeping on mumbling something while his hand accompanied every word. It was impossible to understand what he was saying and the punk had to admit that it looked utterly adorable and funny at the same time.

His thumb moved gently up and down, his head now placed on Hiccup's to keep him close. Slowly but surely the sniffs and sobs subsided. Every now and then Jack came up with something else to sooth his favourite nerd, running his hands through his hair or place a kiss on the auburn mess before he let his chin rest on his head again.  
But there was something bothering him and he grimaced, wondering if he should dare to ask or not. He started to nibble on his lower lip, like usual playing with the lip piercings in the right corner of his mouth.  
"Uhm...but you know that Dobby is only a fictional character, do you?"

There was nothing he could have said that would have been more inappropriate. Hiccup reacted so fast, throwing his hands into the air, almost slamming his arm into Jack's face in the process.  
"Excuse me that I am getting attached to characters that deserve my love more than some people in real life!" he cried out, suddenly breaking into a lecture of why exactly he had so strong feelings for a character that wasn't real. Jack couldn't really follow but he was sure to hear something like "I loved Dobby before I loved you!" and "I don't know why am with you Muggle!"

Jack had to press his lips into a thin line to not burst out into laughter. It was always hilarious to watch Hiccup's behaviour when he was upset and the punk knew that he really shouldn't enjoy it but the wild gestures with his hands, the babbling and imitating of voices were just too ridiculous to be taken serious.

After several minutes of ranting – in which Jack had brought some safe distance between Hiccup and him to not get hit – the lanky arms flopped down and their just as lanky owner was panting heavily, obviously exhausted from not just the crying but now the second outburst as well.

Deciding that it was now safe to get closer to Hiccup again he wrapped his arm around him.  
"I am sorry. I'll never question it again." he assured him, pecking his boyfriend's cheek who now leant into the touch and let his head drop onto Jack's shoulder afterwards.

"I guess you're not tired anymore?" he asked and he felt how Hiccup was shaking his head.  
Well, so much for some reading before going to bed. Whenever he was staying over at Hiccup's place (which happened quite often since his father was barely around) his little nerd preferred to read a little before going to bed while Jack enjoyed a game on his Playstation Portable. So much for having some sexy time after that. Or sleep. Both would have been fine with him.

"Okay, how am I going to cheer you up, Freckles?"

A lazy shrug was the answer, shoulders slouching quickly. Jack sighed.  
"Hmm, what about we watch the new episodes of Big Bang Theory? We haven't watched the ones from last week."  
"No." was the silent answer. "You're only making fun of me and say I am like Sheldon. Even though I don't laugh like that."  
Jack couldn't keep in a snort. Hiccup was right, Jack loved to tease him with it. Even though he was maybe a little more like Leonard, just not with being all over beautiful girls. (He hoped. Hiccup only had to be all over him.)

"Okay, then...what about watching Harry Potter 7.1?" he asked, a cocky grin forming on his lips which faded away quickly when Hiccup gave him a nudge with his by far too pointy elbow.  
"Jack...!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. Just kidding."

Man, slowly but surely he was running out of ideas. It was late at night, why did he even have to think?  
Jack let his eyes wander through Hiccup's room, trying to come up with a good idea. Something that would cheer Hiccup up for sure, something that-

...oh no. Again Jack grimaced, this time an almost pained expression adorning his pale features.  
"...I hate to say it but...what about Lord of the Rings 1?"

Suddenly Hiccup was sitting straight in his bed, hands clapping together.  
"Yessss...!" the younger male answered, suddenly sounding like a child that was super eager about the newest Dreamworks movie.  
Jack whimpered as Hiccup got up.  
""We watched this movie at least 5 times…! And that only since we're a couple, not counting the times before this life changing event happened...!"

"I know, it's awesome, right?" Hiccup asked, pulling Jack onto his feet.

Sometimes he really wondered how exactly he could have ended up like this.


End file.
